


It's Been a Long Day

by dragonQuill907



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drunk John, Drunk Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonQuill907/pseuds/dragonQuill907
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg meets John and Sherlock at a pub down the street from Scotland Yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been a Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd or britpicked.

Greg Lestrade walked into the pub two hours late. John was already in a booth, and across from him sat none other than Sherlock Holmes. Greg paused in the doorway, stunned, before a young couple cleared their throats loudly and pushed past him.

Greg walked over to the table and greeted the two of them. John was already tipsy, and he was smiling stupidly as he raised his drink in greeting. Sherlock’s normally analyzing eyes were cloudy, and he was grinning at John over his glass of scotch.

“Sherlock,” John said, “come over here. Let Greg sit.”

“Who’s Greg? I don’t know a Greg.”

“That would be me,” Greg reminded, rolling his eyes.

Sherlock’s eyes widened comically. “Really? I thought your name was Graham!”

The detective stumbled out of the booth and slid next to John, leaning against his shoulder. John shrugged him off, and Sherlock swayed before regaining his balance.

“How much has he had?” Greg asked, sliding into the booth across from them.

“Only four scotches,” Sherlock announced. “Don’t know why it’s affecting me so dramatically.”

John giggled. “I spiked the last two with vodka.”

Greg grinned and flagged down the waitress, who rolled her eyes as Sherlock slurred a hello. He raised his eyebrows.

“Is he actually friendly when he drinks?”

“I guess so,” John replied. “This is the first time I’ve seen him drunk.”

“John,” Sherlock whined. “I’m tired.”

“Then go to sleep.”

Sherlock nodded.

“Not on me, you arse!”

“But John.”

“Sherlock, no!”

Greg had to laugh at the look on Sherlock’s face. The normally alert detective’s eyes were drooping, and his head rested on John’s shoulder. He blinked sleepily, his eyes unfocused.

“How’s your wife?” John asked once Greg had gotten his beer.

“Right. Right!” Sherlock exclaimed. “You’re trying to make it work. That’s good. That’s great, Greg!”

Greg choked on his drink. “Y-yes, we are. You just called me Greg.”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sherlock questioned, furrowing his brow. “That’s your name, isn’t it?”

“Yes. I’m just surprised you remembered.”

“You told me ten minutes ago,” Sherlock said, frowning.

“Sherlock, stop pouting,” John scolded.

The detective righted his features and waved for Greg to continue speaking.

“Aline’s doing all right. She’s pregnant.”

“Congratulations, mate,” John replied.

Sherlock beamed. “That’s wonderful! You’re going to be a father!”

“I’ve already got three kids,” Greg said. “But yeah, it’s great. It’s just… a lot to take in.”

“Three kids?” Sherlock repeated, frowning. “Greg. Your pullout game is weak as hell.”

John giggled loudly before smacking Sherlock playfully on the shoulder. “That was rude, Sherlock. Apologize.”

Greg was amazed to see Sherlock actually look remorseful.

“I am sorry, Greg. Although what I said remains true, I shouldn’t have said anything at all.”

John stared at Sherlock, his eyes wide. “Bloody hell.”

“Holy shite,” Greg muttered. “This is getting scary, now.”

“I didn’t think that would work!” John exclaimed, laughing.

Sherlock frowned again. “It was rude to say that. Why wouldn’t I apologize?”

“Um, you’re not very- well, it’s...” Greg stammered.

“You’re an annoying arse all the goddamn time,” John replied easily.

Sherlock giggled. “I am, aren’t I?”

“Yes, you are, mate.” Greg raised his glass in Sherlock’s direction.

The detective sighed happily and scooted closer to John, who lazily slung his arm around the other man’s shoulders. Greg shook his head, smiling, because he didn’t even think the pair knew they were doing it.

 


End file.
